farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Ursus T-127 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Ursus T-127 is a Bale Loader available in Farming Simulator 15. It can automatically pick up Round Bales (of either Straw and Hay), and can automatically unload them into neat stacks wherever desired. The Ursus T-127 cannot pick up Square Bales of any kind. Overview The T-127 is a device that's designed to make it very easy to collect and store Round Bales. The T-127 is a holding platform with room for 8 Round Bales. However, the device is far more complicated than this: it has a collecting arm, which can automatically pick up Bales from the field and arrange them neatly on the platform; and it has a mechanism that allows the platform to dump all of its accumulated bales into a neat stack with exceptional precision. The T-127 has a Drawbar (Ball) hitch at the front. It can be connected to any tractor in the game, as well as the Lizard PiQup and even most Harvesters. Any of these vehicles can operate the T-127 just fine. When its collecting arm is unfolded, the T-127 will automatically load any Round Bale it touches. This includes both Straw and Hay bales. You can even load both types into the machine together, if necessary. Note however that the Ursus T-127 cannot load Square Bales - it will refuse to interact with them altogether. When the loading arm is close enough to a Round Bale, it will pick it up automatically and place it on the platform, with the bale's flat sides facing the front and rear of the device. Two Round Bales can be loaded in quick succession, after which the machine will automatically push both of them further back into the holding box, to make room for the next set of bales. Note that while this pushing-back action is being performed, the T-127 will temporarily refuse to pick up any more bales. The T-127 can hold a maximum of 8 Round Bales. Once full, it will not pick up any more bales. The bales are securely held into the holding box, and will not fall off under any circumstances. After loading the T-127, you can drive it to anywhere you want in order to unload the bales. Unloading is an easy, four-step process: # Hit the Unload button to cause the holding box to tilt up to a vertical position, along with the bales inside it. You can still drive the machine around in this position - the bales will not fall out! This stage allows you to align your bales in the exact position where you want to place them. # Hit the Unload button again to release the bales. If you have chosen a flat piece of land to place them on, the bales should remain exactly where they were when you pushed the button a second time - creating two perfect standing stacks of bales, each 4 bales tall (assuming the device was full). # Drive carefully forward to clear the stacks without knocking them over. # Finally, hit the unload button a third time to return the holding box to its normal, horizontal position. The T-127 has no minimum power requirements - any vehicle can operate it, including even the Lizard PiQup. When the T-127 is full, however, you might need a vehicle with at least 100 hp to tow it up slopes. The vast majority of vehicles in the game can provide that much power. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Bale Loaders Category:Ursus